


Indigo

by hothdong



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothdong/pseuds/hothdong
Summary: Gahyeon has one date, one girl to lure, and five butlers.





	Indigo

Gahyeon was ready, as always. It had been a routine for the past couple of years to have dates that ended up in nothing more than that, just a simple and boring ass date. Her blue dress perfectly fitted her curves and she felt ready for that night, as always, even though it was just one date with one girl, she wanted it to be perfect.  
  
The petite girl walked towards the entrance of her house to check in with her butlers, who were already there waiting for her, not moving an inch.  
  
"Yoobin, if I see you doing what you did last time to Yoohyeon, you'll regret it, understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
The woman in question did a 90º bow, she didn't like the feeling of rigidness whenever she had to do that, it made her more uncomfortable than what she already was with her suit. It made her feel trapped.  
  
"I'll go wait upstairs, you know what to do, and Yoobin"  
  
Gahyeon stepped closer to her, almost whispering in her ear.  
  
"You'll do the honors tonight"  
  
And like that, she left, letting them be themselves for a while. It was something common, she left them have a moment, alone, letting them do whatever they wanted. They usually just talked about their life before working for Gahyeon, most of them had been lonely students that somehow ended up there.  
  
Bora, who was the shortest of them all, asked Yoobin about what she did last time, she still didn't understand how she was so naive knowing that their master would discover them easily doing stuff behind her back. She was about to tell her when suddenly, the doorbell rang, making them go back to their positions with the snap of Gahyeon's fingers. One of her butlers, Siyeon, opened the door, revealing a tall girl, in her twenties, dressed with a dark colored bomber jacket and a simple burgundy red shirt. She looked confused at the five girls that were in front of her and then her eyes were fixated on the staircase immediately, where a short girl was standing smiling at her. It was probably the purest smile she had ever seen, she was dazzled.  
  
"Hey... Gahyeon, right?"  
  
She nodded, walked down the stairs and took the girl's hand to kiss the back of it, signaling with her head to follow her.  
  
"Let's go have some dinner, shall we?"  
  
The girl looked confused at the suited girls that were around them, they didn't bat an eye and were looking straight at the wall in front of them, something that made her feel weird about the situation. She had been texting Gahyeon for a couple of weeks now and she mentioned she had a couple of butlers, she thought the girl had money and maybe, if she was lucky, she could get some, she knew people like that existed; rich girls that just wanted to have some fun with anyone in exchange of some money, and she needed it to pay for her studies so, why not try with a cute girl like her?  
  
"Handong so... Do you like wine?"  
  
"I love it"  
  
With a small smile, the short girl motioned her towards the table, making her sit at the opposite side so that they were in front of each other. Soon, the girls she saw before arrived with some plates and napkins for them, quickly setting it all in front of them while Gahyeon looked at her.  
  
What she did notice was that under her napkin, there was a piece of paper that said **_"leave, now"_**  
  
The orange-haired girl looked confused at the paper, took it out and left it far from her plate. The short girl noticed and saw what was written. She looked at Bora, who gave the napkin to Handong, and snapped her fingers.  
  
Bora walked outside the room and a bang against a wall was heard, two times.  
  
Yoobin looked at Yoohyeon and Siyeon worried for a split second before they were forcefully made to look straight to Gahyeon, who glared at them before making them walk out of the room.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"It's just that Bora has some episodes where she's paranoid, we tried to help her but... She doesn't want the help..."  
  
She still didn't understand well what was happening, specially how it looked like her butlers had a connection of some sort being able to do things at the exact same time the others were doing it.   
  
She shrugged it off and continued her small talk with the girl she had in front of her. Handong found interesting how she lived alone in a place like that with her butlers, and Gahyeon told her a bit about her past, how she used to be a girl from the countryside and after her parents sold the land they had they came to the city to let her have a better education, and live a life full of riches and spending. At least for a while.   
  
When asked about the wine once again, the short woman nodded with a smile. Siyeon and Yoobin came with a glass and a wine bottle, they settled it on a table and poured the liquid carefully. The short-haired girl took the opportunity to whisper to her to get out of the house when she handed her the glass.  
  
It looked purple-ish, almost deep blue, this wasn't wine.  
  
But a split second later, she saw red. The girl that just served her slammed her face onto the table and when she lifted her head up, her nose was bleeding, probably broken, and her lip was split, she had bitten her lip before she hit the table. After that, she and Siyeon left, not saying anything.  
  
And before she knew it, Gahyeon was already in front of her holding the glass, looking at her in the eyes. She sat on her lap, a smile on her face, and pulled the other girl close until their noses touched. She felt the border of the glass on her lips, took it between her hands and without breaking eye contact she took a sip, watching how the woman in front of her got up and lights started to flicker. Was there a thunder going on outside? It was slightly raining when she got there, it must've been a power outage.  
  
But a power outage wouldn't make her see bright colors in the dark, specially neon ones all over Gahyeon's body.  
  
She felt slowly giving in to whatever she was feeling was, she got up too and walked closer to the short girl. She took her hands between hers and gave them a soft kiss, to what Gahyeon responded with a chuckle.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
  
  
The next thing she could remember was waking up in a dark room. She couldn't move.  
  
And that is when she heard a snap.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, letting Handong see better how the room looked and more importantly, what she was wearing. Siyeon and Yoohyeon looked at her with sad smiles. Yoobin and Bora still had some dried blood under their noses and a couple of bruises on their hands, she noticed scars too.  
  
"If I ever see you two, or any of you, try to scare any of my guests again, you'll not see the light of another day again, understood?"  
  
Handong felt like the pressure her body was in before seeing Gahyeon was relieved, and she nodded, not knowing what was happening. But she did once she felt a force making her and the rest walk towards the door, standing in front of it in position, just like how she saw the girls.  
  
They were her puppets on a never ending show after all.  
  
A show tinted by Gahyeon's indigo colored dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first time I post anything here, I hope you liked it! This one shot was inspired by Niki's Indigo music video, I recommend you watch it if you liked this story!


End file.
